


Stolen Strawberries & Stolen Hearts || MiChaeng

by jeongstritchjung



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cruise Ships, Romance, Some Humor, Strawberries, This is also on wattpad, how to use this, michaeng are cute, my first time crossposting whoa, past jeongmi- calm your tetas, squint for 2yeon, twice is twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongstritchjung/pseuds/jeongstritchjung
Summary: Mina gets her strawberries stolen by a short blonde girl. She gets her heart stolen by the same short blonde girl.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a long title, I know.  
> It's based on my Twt au idea (my twt is @/tiredmulti) but it was just an idea, I couldn't think of anything more. But then one day I could think of something more so that's why we have this now. This was posted on Wattpad but I wanted to try posting on ao3 too.
> 
> This is my debut on ao3, ENJOY!
> 
> DISCLAIMER : This is a work of fiction. The characters may be based on real people but it's not to mean that this is the way said person is in real life, I do not know Twice or anyone else mentioned personally, this is all purely a product of my imagination.

Mina wants to jump off the ship and drown or maybe get eaten by sharks. She just wants to die. Her grandfather had forced her to go on this cruise for a medical conference.

She doesn't want to meet smug doctors who'll talk about their successes and all their work and proceed to compare it to her's.

Oh, and her grandmother is also trying to set her up with a doctor. A man. Her grandmother is just being homophobic towards her.

"Ojiisan, I'm gonna go to the fruit bar." Mina stands up "Take Bambam with you." Her grandmother insists but both Bambam and her decline.

She goes alone and grabs a plate. "Are there any strawberries?" She asks the server only to be told that they had just ran out.

Mina decided to try her luck and leave the conference room, going to the deck. She sees the common folk having fun and she wishes to be in their place.

She goes to the fruit bar and sees the delicious strawberries. She serves herself, she adds some kiwis and peaches too. She puts her plate down for a second to get some whipped cream but when she reaches for her plate again, it's gone.

She looks around for a while and sees a short girl walking away from the fruit bar with a plate of the exact same fruits that she put, and so she follows after her.

"Excuse me." She speaks Japanese in her soft voice, trying to get the girl's attention. Nothing. She tries some more. Still nothing.

When she finally reaches the girl, she taps her shoulder and finally gets her attention. "Um, excuse me." She tries in English and the girl turns to face her. Mina instantly thinks she's cute.

"Yes?" She replies in English. English is the international language then "My fruits, you took it... And I was still gonna add some more fruits."

The girl blushes and opens her mouth to say something, anything, any reply. But she's just stuttering. Mina thinks that maybe English is not it.

She speaks Japanese instead "Fruits, they're mine. You took them."

The girl purses her lips and replies in English "I'm sorry, I don't really understand English or Japanese well. Do you speak Korean?" she asks, Mina nods.

"These fruits are mine. I was still gonna add some more." Mina repeats for the last time in a language that they can both understand.

The girl's blush darkens a shade "I am so sorry! I thought the servers had already put the fruits in plates." She explains herself nervously while returning the plate.

"It's alright. Sorry for bothering you too." Mina replies and then bows "Sorry for the misunderstanding. Thank you."

She turns to leave but the girl starts talking so Mina turns to her again "Um, it's fine. I'm Chaeyoung by the way." She bows. Mina should really get going but she decides to entertain this cutie pie.

"My name is Mina." She replies, a bit reluctantly.

"Ah, I don't usually talk to strangers since my friends won't allow me to but I think you're pretty so I'm talking to you." Chaeyoung slaps her hand over her mouth, now they're both blushing. "Thanks. You're kinda cute."

"Er, you're pretty and I'm cute so together we'd be pretty cute?" Chaeyoung says nervously with her hand still over her mouth, Mina giggles. Fuck the conference, this girl is adorable. She reminds her of someone.

"Who taught you how to flirt?" Mina asks and Chaeyoung chuckles cutely "My friend taught me. It's not good, I know." She admits, Mina nods giggling "Yup, you should continue working on it and find a better teacher."

They both laugh together. Mina then gets a text from her brother so she leaves Chaeyoung. The girl yells after her saying; "I'll see you around!"

Mina just smiles at herself and hopes so too.

Then she silently scolds herself, reminding herself to get to know a girl before falling for her because god knows she doesn't want to make that mistake again.


	2. ii.

Mina ran into Chaeyoung again the next day. In fact, she ran into her twice.

The first time was in the morning when they crossed paths, only exchanging a "Hi" and "Hello" to each other. The second time is right now, in the ship's theater to watch a ballet performance.

"Mina-ssi! Or do I call you Mina-san?" The short girl waves at her and joins her by the door "You can call me whatever, Chaeyoung-ssi." "Is that so? Can I call you mine then?"

Mina bites her lip and tries not to laugh. Chaeyoung's cute and the pickup line did leave her flustered but the green piece of food between Chaeyoung's teeth as she displays a shy but flirty grin is ridiculous.

She grabs a handmirror and dental floss from her purse and gives it to Chaeyoung who takes it confused.

Chaeyoung notices the gunk in between her teeth and turns away embarrassed. When she faces Mina again she smiles unsurely and Mina nods, taking back her mirror and floss.

"Hey, uh, do you want to go out tonight?" Chaeyoung asks nervously and continues "I wanna get to know you better, maybe we can talk at the bar or casino or something?"

Mina's surprised at the suggestions, not so much to the going out and getting to know each other part but rather to the bar and casino invites.

"Aren't you a little too young for bars or casinos?" Mina asks and the girl looks surprised "What? How old do you think I am?" Mina does a double on her looks and then answers "Fifteen?"

Chaeyoung quirks her brow "You thought I was fifteen yet you still hit on me yesterday– oh shit, or were you talking down on me as if I was a child? Oh shit! Are you fifteen and you thought we were the same age? Oh my god, oh my god, I'm a child predator!"

A woman with her kids passes by them quickly and cautiously.

"I'm an adult." is Mina's reply "So am I." Chaeyoung tells her "See this is why we need to get to know each other. What do you say? Tonight at like seven or eight at the bar?"

Mina thinks it through "No, I have plans with my associates at that time. Maybe around nine or ten?" "Ah, my friends and I were gonna go night swimming– oh, how about you come night swimming with us?" Chaeyoung asks excitedly.

Night swimming with commonfolk (She should really stop referring to them as that, but her family stuck that stupid mindset in her head) doesn't sound too bad.

"I'll see. Which pool will you be swimming in?" "The one on the deck, you know nearby where we met yesterday." "I get it." "I'll see you there?" "Maybe."

They go there seperate ways when the performance starts. Mina rejoins her grandparents and Bambam.

"You are much, much better than her." Her grandfather comments out of the blue. "She is. Bambam, did you know that my Mina over here is the most splendid ballet dancer?"

Mina zones out at their conversations and stares at the performer instead.

Her beauty and grace, the perfect amount of energy she's putting onto the dance, the overall vibe she gives off. It makes Mina miss dancing, makes Mina miss her dreams.

Mina's world used to be in black and white but recently, colours have slowly started to present itself around her. And maybe that short girl who stole her strawberries can help bring more colours in faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all; thank you, thank you.  
> Second; daily updates of this so I can get this out to the world and all


	3. iii.

"Mina?"

Remember when Mina said that her whole life was in black and white until colours started to slowly introduce themselves to her life?

It was because she met a girl.

A kind, funny, charming girl who made her feel so much better and helped her find meaning in her life.

Until she broke up with her and returned to Korea to get back with her ex girlfriend.

Mina was crushed. The colours that were coming in were starting to fade out. Until she received a text from the girl, apologizing for leaving her, and she finally got some closure and the colours stayed.

But actually seeing the girl in person again, all the memories, all the feelings, they begin flooding her mind, she doesn't know how she feels.

"Jeongie. Hey." She stutters a bit but she still manages to bow. "Hey to you too, no need to bow though." Jeongyeon encourages her to stand up properly.

"What are you doing here?" Jeongyeon asks her. She looks behind Jeongyeon to see six girls in the pool, three of them are familiar but neither of them are Chaeyoung.

"Mina-ssi! You actually came!" Chaeyoung runs over to them just to bow at Mina, making sure the platter of drinks she has won't fall.

Chaeyoung's still bowing so Jeongyeon lightly tugs her causing the small girl to stand. "You two know each other?" Jeongyeon asks them, Mina shakes her head while Chaeyoung nods before shaking her head as well.

"We met yesterday after a strawberry incident and I wanted to know her better so I invited her." Chaeyoung explains, Mina nods in agreement "Do you, ugh... Do you two know each other?"

Before either can answer someone yells "Chaeyoung the drinks please!" and Chaeyoung runs off to serve them.

"Strawberry incident?" Jeongyeon asks and Mina shakes her head giggling "She stole my plate of fruits and then she started flirting with me. It wasn't good." "Aish, that girl." Mina giggles at Jeongyeon's obvious disappointment.

"She told me a friend of hers taught her how to flirt? It's you, isn't it?" Mina asks and Jeongyeon nods disappointedly "No wonder it was familiar."

Chaeyoung returns them handing them a drink each. "Come on, Mina-ssi. Let's swim." Chaeyoung takes her hand and Mina let's the small girl lead her.

She was simply wearing swimming shorts and a tank top so she didn't mind when Chaeyoung pulled her in the pool.

"Who's your hot new friend, Chaengie?" Sana teases as she swims towards them "Ah, Sana unnie this is–" "Doctor Myoui!" Sana pulls the girl into a hug.

"Doctor Myoui?" Chaeyoung mouths to the girl being crushed by Sana and Mina shakes her head at her.

"Mina-ssi?" Jihyo and Momo swim to them and greet Mina after Sana lets her go. Chaeyoung's confused. "Er wait... So do you all know her?" "They don't." Jihyo points to Nayeon, Dahyun, and Tzuyu who're swimming towards them.

"Why are we all gathering here? Is this a party?" Dahyun asks jokingly. "More like an orgy." "Tzuyu!" Nayeon, Jihyo, and even Jeongyeon who returns to the pool scolds her.

"Ah, anyway, this is Mina! I met her yesterday." Chaeyoung introduces Mina to everyone.

Dahyun nods and then bows (her face goes in the water) before getting back up again with a wet hair flip "Mina-ssi, nice to meet you. Blink twice if Chaeyoung kidnapped you." Tzuyu pushes Dahyun's head in the water again. Mina pretends she saw nothing.

After formally introducing themselves to each other, the nine girls enjoy their night swim.

Chaeyoung learned three things about Mina that night. 1. That she's a medical resident in the same hospital where Momo's dad works at and that she's worked with him, 2. That she's actually really shy and gets awkward, nervous, and flustered easily, and–

"Chaeng-ssi, it was nice getting to know you. I'll get going now. Good night." Mina bows, Chaeyoung decides to shoot her shot even if it might be too soon "Good night Mina-ssi. And um, do you want to hang out tomo–"

"Mina!" An elderly man and a tall young man go towards the group of nine.

"Where the hell have you been, child!? It's almost bloody midnight and you sneak off!?" "Sir–" Jeongyeon stops the angry old man but she doesn't finish when he glares at her and points at her and "You, Yoo Jeongyeon." slaps her.

3\. That Mina has some history with Jeongyeon.


	4. iv.

"I got you an americano, your grandmother told me it's your favourite." Mina accepts the cup from Bambam and takes a refreshing sip "Thank you."

Last night when they were about to leave, Mina's grandfather and Bambam find her and she gets scolded by her grandfather. Oh, not to mention that her grandfather yelled at and slapped Jeongyeon, he yelled at Chaeyoung too for trying to stop him. Bambam does stop him though.

All in all, Mina is feeling like shit.

"You're grandmother didn't tell me you're bi though." Bambam mutters and Mina rolls her eyes "I'm not bi, I only like girls. Do you have a problem with it?" "Of course not. I'm part of the community too, I'm pan."

Mina thinks Bambam and her will be good friends.

"But um, if you don't like boys then why is your grandmother trying to set us up? Does she not know?" He asks and Mina scoffs "She knows. She just pretends that she doesn't." "Aish, the homophobia in Asia. Let's go to Australia, yeah? One of my best friends lives there with her wife, they got married last week."

Mina and Bambam talk, befriending and understanding each other, liking each other. Mina makes a mental reminder to get his phone number so they can keep in touch even after the conference.

A pair of girls then enter the cafe, it's Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung notices her and waves awkwardly at her, she waves back.

While Jeongyeon immediately leaves the cafe after getting her coffee, Chaeyoung goes up to her.

"Hi Mina-ssi, hello." Chaeyoung bows to Mina then Bambam. "Hi Chaeyoung-ssi. Would you like to join us?" Mina moves aside and Chaeyoung slides in beside her.

"Is Jeongyeon mad at me?" Mina asks the girl and she shakes her head "No, no. She's just determined to get Nayeon to talk to her right now." Chaeyoung explains and Mina sighs slightly relieved.

"So, um... Wanna hang out today? Go to the malls, go to souvenir shops?" Chaeyoung asks, Mina quietly thinks it through but then Chaeyoung says "Or am I moving too fast? I am, aren't I? We literally just met the other day and last night was weird so um, just pretend I never asked."

Chaeyoung quickly gets up to leave but Bambam stops her and pulls her to sit beside him. "Kid, you stood up to her grandfather yesterday but you can't ask her out on a date?" Bambam scoffs at the young girl and Mina giggles quietly at how red Chaeyoung is.

"N-no! I'm not– I– I'm not asking her out on a date, I just met her! I just want to hang out, and I was going to ask her last night but then– ah, I just want to hang out." Chaeyoung defends herself to the tall man and maybe she shrinks a bit when he quirks his brow at her.

"Alright, then ask her to hang out with you." Her turns her head to face Mina and she gives the girl an encouraging smile "Chaeng-ssi, do I want to what with you today?" "D-do you want to hang out today or something?"

Mina pretends to think, just to tease Chaeyoung and Bambam, before nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Valentine's Day


	5. v.

"So, um, just a random question but how many dates did Jeongyeon unnie take you on before you started dating?" Chaeyoung asks curiously for personal reasons.

Mina doesn't like talking about her past relationship with Jeongyeon but she answers despite the discomfort "Er, one date." Chaeyoung nods.

"Hehe, this isn't a date so I guess we won't become a couple after this?" Chaeyoung jokes nervously but Mina laughs while gently shoving the girl.

They arrive at a gift shop and Chaeyoung immediately looks at the keychains while Mina looks at mugs.

"Mina-ssi?" "Yes?" "Do you like ballet?" Chaeyoung asks and Mina faces the girl who was now beside her "What makes you think that?" "You've been staring at that ballerina mug for a while now."

"To be honest, it's... hideous. I think I can make a better ballerina cup." "Hmm?" Mina continues look at the mugs, they are indeed hideous. "Y'know, like... I can make a better design, yeah." Mina nods at the small girls.

She moves on from the mugs aisle to look at the other souvenirs in the shop. Chaeyoung follows behind her like a puppy.

"I like ballet." Mina confesses. "Do you dance?" "I did." "That's so coo– wait, did you say did?" "Yeah." "Why'd you stop?" Chaeyoung asks but Mina just sighs "It's... personal. I'm sorry for starting something I won'f finish." "No, no. I'm sorry, I started this conversation."

They continue exploring the shop. There's nothing interesting or worth buying at all.

They leave and go to a clothes shop instead.

Chaeyoung picks up a grey graphic tee. She stares at it in awe. Mina notices and looks at the shirt as well "That's cute." Chaeyoung looks at her with a grin "Bet you can pull it off." "Yeah right, I'm only allowed to dress professionally." Mina jokes but with a hint of seriousness laced in.

"Professionally is..?" "Blouses, slacks, skirts, heels." "Like your fit right now?" Mina looks down at her outfit, a light pink loosely buttoned blouse paired with clean white slacks and high white heels. "Yeah." "I think you can pull off anything."

Mina blushes at what she considers a compliment.

"You can even pull off my clothes." Chaeyoung mutters and Mina's eyes go wide. She smacks the back of Chaeyoung's head "Watch your profanity. Inappropriate jokes will not be tolerated." Mina scolds but Chaeyoung just laughs, all while rubbing her head.

"No, I meant you can pull off my aesthetic or something, y'know?" She laughs and Mina looks at Chaeyoung's dark light grunge outfit. It fits the small blonde girl. Mina couldn't say the same for herself.

She shakes her head. "Agree to disagree." Chaeyoung laughs at that. She does a one over on both of them and then grins. "We kinda look like a mother-daughter duo right now." She jokes and Mina glares at her.

"Kidding, kidding! Are we even close enough for me to make that joke?" Chaeyoung giggles and Mina just rolls her eyes.

She leaves the child and looks at dresses instead. Chaeyoung grins at the girl who was faraway.

She buys a couple outfits that could be mixed and matched. Maybe, hopefully, possibly, she could go to Mina's cabin and they can play dressup. Chaeyoung considers them close and friendly enough to do those stuff.

"You bought clothes?" Mina asks as she looks at three full bags of clothing in Chaeyoung's hold "Yup. Will you?" Chae asks and Mina hums "Maybe I'll buy a dress."

"I can buy it for you." Chaeyoung offers but Mina objects "It's not necessary." "Yeah... You're right. You're like, rich, rich, like a bajillionaire." Mina giggles at Chaeyoung's childish use of words "Not quite, Chaeyoung-ssi, not quite."

Chaeyoung giggles with her too and swings her arm around Mina's shoulder (struggling while doing so beause she's tiny) "Well Mina-ssi, let's buy your dresses and go to our next date spot." Chaeyoung realizes what she said and she panics.

"I thought you said this isn't a date." Mina cooes, poking the girl's cheek while teasing her. "I-it's not! We just met! I– ugh–" "It's fine, Chaeyoung-ssi. This is like a friendly stranger date." Mina assures the younger girl who sighs in relief.

Their day together goes on and Chaeyoung can now confirm that they are good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeongmi just hits different


	6. vi.

"Are you sure I can go in?" Chaeyoung asks, poking her head in. "Yeah of course, sorry for the mess."

Chaeyoung scoffs. Mina's cabin is very clean, the mess that she referred to was two shirts on the bed. Meanwhile Chaeyoung's (and Dahyun and Tzuyu's) room looks like complete shit, the cleaning staff will not be happy with them by the end of the cruise.

"Your cabin is clean." Chaeyoung mutters. Mina just quietly nods. "You can sit down, you know. I'll put on some more comfortable clothes." Mina points to a sofa set before she enters the restroom.

Chaeyoung takes a seat and studies the room, it's cleaner than Jeongyeon's but that's probably because Mina doesn't share it with Nayeon.

She sees a notebook on the bedside table. She doesn't want to be nosy but her curiousity gets the best of her.

She walks over to it and opens it up, it's a schedule of all the activities Mina's gonna do on the cruise and they're all... boring and doctor related. For 80 days, Mina will just do boring shit. How long do medical conferences even last?

"I'm boring, I know." Mina says, coming out of the bathroom in a soft blue velvety nightwear. It's sexy and mature compared to the footie tiger pajamas she got as a gag gift.

"I'm sorry." Chaeyoung apologizes, shutting the notebook and bowing at Mina. "It's fine, it's not like there was anything private in it."

Mina sits on her bed and Chaeyoung sits beside her. "What time are you going to sleep?" "Around nine or ten." Mina hums, Chaeyoung checks her phone and sees that it's halfway to nine. Too early.

"Do you want to play dressup?" Chaeyoung asks and Mina laughs "We're not five year old, Chaeng-ssi." but Chaeyoung is determined to give Mina a funtime. "Do you want to play dressup?"

Mina stops laughing when she realizes how serious Chaeyoung is. Mina decides to flatter her and mirror her seirousness "Yes, I want to play dressup." Chaeyoung grins before grabbing the bags of clothing she bought.

They play around, going in and out of the closet in their daring outfits. A montage ensues and Mina hasn't had this childsh kind of fun in her life since ever.

Mina can't wipe the smile off her face. In fact it doubled in size when Chaeyoung and her started applying on and playing with her makeup.

Childish, yes. Exciting, absolutely.

"Oops!" Chaeyoung laughs as she looks at her work and see the excess lipstick by the side of Mina's mouth "Let me get that for you."

She swipes it away with her thumb and Mina quietly thanks her. They stay in that position for a while before bursting into laughter.

"You wanna drink a bit?" Mina daringly asks, all her morals are gone. She's being wild and free "Fuck yeah I do." "Good, because I do too."

Mina opens the mini fridge in her suite and picks out the most expensive gin and some soda. "Do you want me to order some meals for us too?" Mina asks, Chaeyoung shakes her head.

"I'll order some meals for myself then." Mina picks up the phone and contacts the staff, ordering a ton of food, grinning as Chaeyoung stares at her wide eyed. "Just for you?" "Just for me."

After Mina drops the call, she jumps onto the bed with Chaeyoung, hugging the heck out of the gin, sodas, and glasses.

Chaeyoung takes a glass and the bottle from her, serving herself and then taking the soda to add to her drink "You know what would complete this slumber party? A sleepover." Chaeyoung giggled as she sipped the drink.

Mina only hums "A bit too childish, don't you think?" "Well we already played dress up and did each other's make up." Chaeyoung explains, shrugging.

Mina thinks about it. "Since it's late–" "It's barely ten?" "–since it's late, inform your friends so they won't be looking for you, and sleep on the couch. Or if you prefer, you can be on my bed and I on the couch." "I'll think about it."

They continue their night, drinking, eating, watching silly movies, Mina even almost drunkenly cries about her life. Almost. She falls asleep on the couch instead.


	7. vii.

Mina's past week didn't go as planned. It was much, much better.

Ever since she woke up on the couch and found Chaeyoung sleeping on the floor next to her, sneaking away from her grandparents and colleagues with the help of Bambam so she can hang out with Chaeyoung became a habit. It was thrilling, exciting, and something Mina didn't think she'd ever do.

"Mina." Mina jolts in surprise when her brother's deep voice suddenly boomed "Onii-san, you startled me. What is it?" "Do you take us for fools, Mina?" He harshly asks and Mina changes her joyful demeanour into a more serious one. "Us?"

"Don't play dumb. Ojiisan, obaasan, and I notice you sneaking off. Obaasan is pissed and ojiisan is tired of your bullshit. So am I." He spits at her "You're sneaking off to see that Yoo Jeongyeon character, aren't you? That disgusting trash and her other filthy friends."

Mina balls her fist and bites her lip, she wants to slap her brother, curse at him. But she doesn't because she's better than that.

When her brother sees that she can't do anything about it, he just scoffs and walks past her, bumping her shoulder.

Mina closes her eyes and relaxes a bit.

"Hey!" Mina's eyes grow wide when she hears that familiar voice, before she can do anything, the small girl runs past her and shoves her older brother.

He loses his balance but he doesn't fall, he turns around and sneers at the small girl. All of Chaeyoung's courage disappears when she realizes how tiny and weak she is comapred to him.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asks, Chaeyoung begins stuttering and Mina runs to her aid, trying to pull her out "Chaeyoung-ssi, let's go."

Her brother scoffs "So this is one of your fairy friends, hm?" He does a one up of Chaeyoung and she's ready to retreat and let Mina take her away. But she couldn't stand and which him be mean to her.

"Chaeyoung-ssi," Mina tugs on her "let's go." "Yeah, Mina. Run away with a fag right now, it's not like your first attempt failed miserably."

Mina ignores the taunts and she walks away with Chaeyoung, far away from her brother, from the judgemental crowd, from everything.

"That stupid motherfucker." Chaeyoung mutters "He's my brother..." Mina replies softly "Oh... that stupid fucker."

Mina giggles, she's not sure where they're going but they keep walking.

"Are you okay?" Chaeyoung asks and Mina nods "He's normally an asshole, nothing new. In fact, he was much worst when I was dating Jeongyeon." Mina explains and Chaeyoung nods "I'm sorry you go through this."

They arrive at the quarter deck and find a place to relax in. "Do you live with your brother?" Chaeyoung asks when they take their seats "I live with my grandparents." Mina shares.

"What about your parents?" "Dead." Chaeyoung's eyes go wide and she starts bowing to Mina while apologizing. The older girl only chuckles. "Stop bowing Chaeyoung-ssi."

Mina explains her story to Chaeyoung.

Her mother died on the way to one of her ballet recitals, her last ballet recital. Her father was in the U.S.A. at that time. He came back for the funeral and then disappeared, he moved to America and got remarried to some woman and he never came back.

She was only fourteen at the time.

Mina's grandparents cut off all contact the pair of siblings had with their father. They pulled her out of ballet and made her focus on school and her studies. In conclusion, her grandparents started controlling their lives.

"I didn't want to be a doctor." Mina admits while chuckling softly "I always wanted to be a ballerina. I always waned to dance." "Then dance."

Mina giggles at Chaeyoung's reply but realizes how dead serious the small girl is.

"No." "Come on."

Chaeyoung stands up and pulls Mina up to.

"We're in public, people are watching." Mina resists but Chaeyoung already takes her phone out and plays a piece from Swan Lake.

It was the Odile Variation 1.

Mina was quite familiar with this.

Chaeyoung starts dacing party moves to the song, off beat. The people around them stare strangely at the Chaeyoung while Mina tries to stifle her giggles.

"I'm dancing wrong, I know." Chaeyoung laughs but continues dancing.

She then stops "Show me the right way?" Mina grins and backs up.

And she dances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to be a ballerina ;) but anyway!! Ballerina Mina!!


	8. viii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the school meal club...

Chaeyoung plops down on her bed and sighs dreamily "Oh no... Tzuyu! Chaeng's brain has been taken over by an alien worm! Quick! Hand me the chainsaw!" Dahyun jokingly urges Tzuyu who decides to play along by pretending to look for a chainsaw.

"We need it stat, Chou! Come on now!" Dahyun puts her legs on either side of Chaeyoung's body and stradles her lap "Kim! I can't find any!" "Fuck! We're losing her!"

Dahyun starts pumping Chaeyoung's chest and gets her hands slapped "Yah, don't touch me perv." Chaeyoung playfully squints her eyes at her friend. Dahyun sighs in relief "Good news, Chou! We got her back!" She gets off Chaeyoung and her and Tzuyu share hugs and handshakes.

Chaeyount sits up, resting her arms on her legs while her chin is on her hands. "Have you ever been in love?" She asks to no one in particular but her two roommates stop messing around to stare at her.

"You asked the wrong people, Son." Dahyun tsks and Tzuyu nods. "Besides, you shouldn't be asking these questions. You're still a kid." Tzuyu adds and both Dahyun and Chaeyoung agree before Chaeyoung realizes "You're younger than me?"

Tzuyu shrugs and sits beside their middle child, Dahyun follows. "Still, love is harsh. Devastating. Painful. Shitty." "Tzuyu," Dahyun interrupts "let's not talk about you." She jokes and Tzuyu rolls her eyes.

"For real though, love isn't easy. That's for sure. Being in love sucks." Dahyun and Tzuyu say the last sentence at the same time, they share a look with each other before Dahyun clears her throat and they focus on Chaeyoung again.

"Why do you ask? Are you in love?" Dahyun asks and Chaeyoung blushes shyly "Maybe, possibly, I think so." She admits shyly and her friends grin at her teasingly "Is it me, Son?" Dahyun pokes her "You're not my type." "Or is it me?" Tzuyu sticks her tongue out "I'm out of your league."

"It's neither of you shits." Chaeyoung picks up her pillow and throws it at the girls leaning in to kiss her "It's Mina."

Tzuyu raises her brow "Jeongyeon's ex girlfriend, Mina?" "The doctor lady who you've been ditching us for a lot lately?" Dahyun mutters. Chaeyoung nods and falls on her back on her bed again.

"I think I'm in love with her." Chaeyoung whispers. "Well, that's great!" "You'll finally have your first girlfriend!" The two tease but Chaeyoung remains quiet. "Chaeyoung?"

"But I think she still loves Jeongyeon."

[~]

"That was..." "Spectacular." Chaeyoung turns and sees Jeongyeon walking towards them while clapping "Personally though, Momo is still the dancing machine. And Nayeon is the dancing machine in bed–" "TMI!"

Chaeyoung cups her ears and both Jeongyeon and Mina giggle at the youngest girl.

Jeongyeon uncups her ears "I was gonna say in bedminton, you dirty minded creep. That's how to say it right? Bedminton?" Jeongyeon teases and Chaeyoung pouts.

She then disregards the girl and turns to Mina "Hey, that's the first time I've seen you dance." She grins at the girl who blushes and tucks a stray piece of hair back "I told you I was good." "Yeah, I underestimated you. Not my fault you were all talk and no play." They laugh together and Chaeyoung feels...

Jealous.

She's always idolized her Jeongyeon unnie but she's also always been jealous. Every girl she meets and gains a crush on, they want Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon was who Chaeyoung wishes she were.

"Unnie, why are you here?" Chaeyoung asks a bit rudely, this is the first time she's talked to her unnie like this so it surprised them both "I wanted to talk to Mina, her and I have a lot to talk about."

Chaeyoung pouts and stares skeptically at Jeongyeon. Will Jeongyeon cheat on Nayeon? Jeongyeon charms girls and guys, yes. But she never entertains them. She's loyal to Nayeon. Not even her gorgeous celebrity ex girlfriend could sway her to cheat.

"Maybe later, Jeongyeon." Mina hums and pulls Chaeyoung closer to her, surprising the short girl "Chaeyoung-ssi and I were about to resume our dancing."

Chaeyoung grins proudly, and then smugly at Jeongyeon who immediately backs away. "Later. Okay?" "Yeah." Mina hums and bids Jeongyeon goodbye.

Chaeyoung turns to Mina but then notices the frown.

She finally breathes when Jeongyeon is gone and she sits down again. "Is everything alright?" Chaeyoung asks, genuinely worried and Mina nods in assurance.

"It's fine. Yesterday, Jeongyeon told me that we needed to talk and I already know what she wants to talk about but I'm not prepared yet." Mina explains stressed, this gets Chaeyoung's interest. "About what?"

"It's–" Mina cuts herself off with a sigh, she shakes her head and cups Chaeyoung's cheek "It's big kid things." She teases "You won't understand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and JeongMi


	9. ix.

"Gin and tonic? Martini?" Jeongyeon shows Mina the drink menu "Wine." Mina replies quietly but Jeongyeon hears her, she calls for a waiter "I'll have the lobster and she'll have a hanger steak. And for dessert, two crépes. And your finest bottle of wine, please."

"So expensive and fancy, I feel like a mistress." Mina jokes awkwardly Jeongyeon replies with a tsk "Don't joke like that."

Mina feels small again and she looks down at her hands and plays with them.

"Minari," Jeongyeon gains her attention again "can I call you that?" Mina nods "You know why I wanted to talk to you, right?" "Yeah, you want to talk about us." "Exactly."

Jeongyeon clears her throat and straightens her back "We need closure, Mina." "We got closure, Jeong." "No we didn't, because if we did you wouldn't be awkward or weird around me." "Everyone is awkward around their ex." "God damn it, Mina! Just let me break up with yoi properly because that's what you deserve!" Jeongyeon slams her hand on the table, startling Mina and a few strangers.

"You still didn't meet a therapist yet?" "I don't need one, I'm fine." Jeongyeon sighs, calming down "Mina, I'm sorry for the way I left you."

[~]

"Jeongie, where are you?" Mina asks once her call is answered "Ah... Minari..." "What?" Mina starts to get worried.

"I'm back in Korea." "What!" Mina exclaims, startling passerbys. "What do you mean in Korea?" "Last night... Nayeon called me. I immediately got a flight and went back."

Nayeon. Jeongyeon's ex girlfriend who hurt her. Jeongyeon's ex girlfriend who she loves so fucking much.

"Nayeon and I are getting back together, Minari... I'm sorry." Jeongyeon ends the call and Mina cries, in the airport. All her dignity and pride is gone, she breakdowns in public.

[×]

**BLOCK THIS NUMBER :**  
Hey Minari.  
  
 **BLOCK THIS NUMBER :**  
It's Jeongyeon.  
 **  
BLOCK THIS NUMBER :**  
I'm sorry for leaving you like that. You don't need to forgive me but I just wanted to apologize. What I did was a dick move and I didn't think about your feelings. I am sincerely sorry.

[×]

**Myoui Mina :**  
I forgive you :)

[~]

A plate of steak is placed before Mina and a bottle of wine is put between them. Mina clears her throat "I already forgave you, Jeong." She says as she picks up a fork and knife.

"Minari," Jeongyeon sighs, the waiter pours wine into their glasses and places it beside their plates "let me break up with you all over again." the nosy waiter quirks a brow "Give me a second chance at that."

The waiter leaves, Mina chews a piece of steak before permitting Jeongyeon to proceed "Myoui Mina, will you break up with me?" Jeongyeon asks seriously, Mina purses her lips "Why?" She asks.

"My ex girlfriend, Im Nayeon, and I plan to get back together. I love her with all my heart and I want her back. She's my whole world, Mina." Jeongyeon explains and Mina hums "You're my whole world, Jeongyeon."

Jeongyeon stutters for a reply, she raises a finger up, tellong Mina to wait, and drinks her wine for courage. After swallowing she replies "I am yours, but you're not mine. Mina, you deserve someone who loves you and sees you as their whole world. And that person is not me."

"But I don't love anyone else the way I love you." Mina sighs boredly and sips on her wine "You'll find someone and learn to love them. You won't realize it at first but you will find them and you will learn to love them and they'll be your world, and you their's."

Mina just hums so Jeongyeon is about to continue but Mina beats her to it "You're right." Mina stands up, holding her glass of wine "I'm breaking up with you." She states and splashes Jeongyeon with the wine in her glass.

It startles everyone in the restaurant, even Jeongyeon. But the latter then grins. Mina sits down again and they continue on with their dinner peacefully and even spark up casual conversation. Confusing everyone in the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Myoui Mina dramatic and for what reason


	10. x.

"Cheating?" Jihyo furrows her brows together, the two small girls nod tiredly and out of breathe, the tall girl just shrugs. Jihyo lets the three girls sit down and gives them water. "What do you mean Jeongyeon is cheating on Nayeon unnie?"

Dahyun gulps down her water and wipes her mouth before replying "We saw her! With Chaeyoung's girlfriend! They were at that fancy ass restaurant here in the boat! They were having dinner together!" Chaeyoung finishes her water and puts the bottle down in the table "She's not my girlfriend, but yeah."

Jihyo quirks her brows now "Who's not you girlfriend?" "Mina-ssi." Tzuyu answers and Jihyo facepalms.

"You three idiots!" She bumps their heads together "Hey, I'm not really a part of this..." Tzuyu whines quietly "Jeongyeon isn't cheating on Nayeon unnie with Mina! She's just breaking up with Mina!"

"What!" Dahyun stands up, startling the eldest of the four "So you mean she isn't cheating on Nayeon unnie anymore! But she was with Mina-ssi but now they're breaking up!" Dahyuns rolls up her sleeves and marches for the door "That son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill her!"

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu stand up too and Jihyo stands up to stop them but when the door opens, Nayeon is standing there, ready to knock. "Who's cheating on me?"

Dahyun gulps and pulls Nayeon in for a tight hug "Oh Nayeon unnie!" she cries "Jeongyeon unnie is– but please don't kill her! She's still our unnie and we still love her!" she cries on Nayeon's shoulder.

"Just a second ago you were preparing to kill Jeongyeon unnie–" Chaeyoung bumps Tzuyu's shoulder to shut her up.

"What?" Nayeon is confused and turns to Jihyo who shakes her head at the trio's nonsense.

Chaeyoung steps forward nervously "Nayeon unnie, we saw Jeongyeon unnie with Mina-ssi at a restaurant." She admits, upset for Nayeon but also worried for the posibility of Nayeon going bonkers and throwing Jeongyeon overboard.

But Nayeon just tsks and let's herself in, the weight of Dahyun koala hugging her making it a bit difficult. She closes the door behind her.

"She isn't cheating on me. She's breaking up with her." "So she was cheating on you but she isn't anymore because she's breaking up with her side chick!" Dahyun cries louder, Tzuyu went back to sitting down on the couch because she may have connected the dots already.

"No, you idiot!" Nayeon unwraps Dahyun from her and pushes her to Chaeyoung. Jihyo sighs and explains the situation "Jeongyeon and Mina dated, you all know because you were there when Mina's grandfather made a scene."

"The thing is, Jeongyeon never broke up with Mina properly, she just left her. And they both need closure so that's why she's breaking up with her properly."

"Oh..." Dahyun and Chaeyoung say in sync, Tzuyu nods because that's what she concluded when she connected the dots.

Dahyuns wipes her nose with her sleeve and then puts her arm around Chaeyoung "Well, looks like you have a chance with Mina-ssi after all."

Nayeon and Jihyo raise their brows to the middle child of the youngest trio. "You like her?"

"Chaeyoung's in love with her." Tzuyu reveals. The eldest two gasp and turn to Chaeyoung for confirmation. She nods shyly.

"Our little cub's in love!" Jihyo awes "She'll finally have her first girlfriend!" Nayeon coos.

The door swings open and reveals their two Japanese friends "We were passing by." "Who's in love?" They ask and let themselves in.

"Chaeyoung's in love with Mina." Jihyo tells them, wiping a lone tear that fell out of her eye out of excitement and pride for Chaeyoung.

"What! You're in love with my Dr. Myoui! She's mine!" Sana says, receiving looks from Tzuyu and Dahyun. "Yeah! She's mine too! Back off, shortie!" Momo adds and they glare at Chaeyoung before laughing and then congratulating her.

Chaeyoung sighs in relief but then pouts "But she likes Jeongyeon, no?" Chaeyoung asks sadly and Nayeon scoffs "Yeah, no way. And even if she does, Jeongyeon is mine." Nayeon folds her arms "She'll fall for you, Chae. You're cute and charming like that."

Chaeyoung feels a boost of confidence and grins proudly "Yeah, yeah... I'm gonna confess to her right now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for disappearing but I'm back!


	11. xi.

"In love?" Jeongyeon laughs at the small girl "You've known her for like a month! Barely a month!" "It's not funny! I'm in love with her!"

Nayeon smacks Jeongyeon's arm and shuts her up "Right, right. Sorry." She wipes the tears from her laughing fit away "I guess love has no timer or whatever. But it's too soon to confess, bud." She pats the small girl's head.

"That's what we tried to tell her but she doesn't believe us." Jihyo sighs and Chaeyoung pouts "But when you love someone shouldn't you tell them? If you keep waiting for the right time then the time will never come."

"That's– that's pretty sweet. Who told you that?" Momo asks and Dahyun raises her hand. "A quote from me, If you love someone you need to tell them." "Dahyun, I love you." Sana smirks and Dahyun rolls her eyes "Haha, very funny unnie. It's not about you."

"Chaeyoung, you barely know her." Jihyo repeats for the nth time and Chaeyoung sighs frustrated "I know enough! And I'll know more! I'll know her flaws and imperfections and I'll love them just as much as I love her!"

The other seven girls share looks with each other before turning to Chaeyoung.

"You really love her, hm?" Tzuyu asks and Chaeyoung nods tiredly "Yeah, I think she's– No, she is my first love and I want her to be my last. She's the only one for me."

Jeongyeon nods and stands up, pulling Chaeyoung to stand up too "Come on then." she surprises the small girl "What are you waiting for? Let's tell her how you feel. You've got nothing to lose." Jeongyeon drags her out of the room.

They walk and walk until they arrive in front of Mina's door, Chaeyoung stands still. She's unprepared.

Jeongyeon knocks and immediately leaves, Chaeyoung's left alone to fend for herself.

The door opens and Chaeyoung's greeted to Mina in a beautiful white dress. The dress that Chaeyoung had given her since she looked stunning in it when they were playing dress up.

"Chaeyoung-ssi?" Mina smiles but doesn't let her in. "How may I help you?"

Chaeyoung gulps down her fear and is about to reply when she hears Mina's grandparents yelling for her and she goes back in her room.

Chaeyoung takes the time to pep talk herself. Mina opens the door again with an apologetic smile "Sorry about that, what were you saying?" "Mina-ssi, you're nice." Mina furrows her brows in confusion. Now what is this nonsense this small girl is saying.

"Thank you?" "Like, really, really nice." Chaeyoung says "Yes?" Mina urges her to continue "What I'm trying to say is, you're nice and pretty and I really, really, really, really, really, really... like you."

Mina's surprised, speechless. She closes the door behind her and stands outside with Chaeyoung. "Chaeyoung-ssi, let's talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tzuyu story out now :D


	12. xii.

"We barely know each other." Mina tells her while they walk around the ship "But I'm in love with you..." Chaeyoung mutters and Mina giggles "That's sweet but... I'm now getting over Jeongyeon."

Chaeyoung nods, she's walking around with her head down "Which means, I want to focus on myself for a while. Properly focus on myself." Mina explains, she then turns to her small companion and lifts her chin up "But that doesn't mean you can't be part of my life."

"I enjoyed dancing for you, Chaeyoung-ssi. I enjoyed dancing ballet. I wanna dance again. I want to tell my grandparents that I don't want to be a doctor and that I want to dance." Mina says with a proud grin on her face.

"And I also want to be proud. I want to be gay. I want to be me. I want to tell my family that I don't want a man and that I love women and that they meed to accept it." Mina takes Chaeyoung's hand and they stand still, facing each other "I want to stand up for myself and I want you to be there with me, to celebrate with me and to... hold my hand, maybe?"

Chaeyoung grins relieved and nods, Mina smiles lovingly at her "Good... And when the time comes, I want to give you a bouquet of flowers, a box load of strawberries- so you won't steal mine -and I want to be your girlfriend. So wait for me, will you?" Mina hums and Chaeyoung nods, already excited.

They continue walking hand in hand.

"Mina-ssi," Chaeyoung starts "You stole my heart." "Well you stole my strawberries and my heart." Mina admits jokingly "Now that isn't fair."

"You're right, let's make it two for two." Chaeyoung stops them and stands on her tippy toes and kisses Mina on the lips "There, now you stole my first kiss. We're even."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that, is the end of this


	13. end

**So that's the end of this, babes. I literally have nothing else to say but I'll just leave this holiday special chapter that's on this on wattpad. My wattpad is @jeongstritch_onyeon if any of you were curious ;)**

\----------

"Mina!" Chaeyoung yells at the top of her lungs before running to join the girl on stage "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" She get on her knees and bows, sobbing "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

She hears a soft giggle and she's soon pulled up "Why are you sorry? What are you crying for you big baby?" Mina takes out a handkerchief and wipes Chaeyoung's tears and snot away.

"I-I missed your–" Chaeyoung sniffs "–your recital." She gives Mina the slightly crushed bouquet of flowers with a shakey hand.

And Mina just giggles "Dummy, the recital isn't for another two days!" "W-what?" Chaeyoung drops her sling bag in shock, Mina full on laughs at the girl.

"It was moved. We just had rehersals today, did you not receive my text?" Mina asks and Chaeyoung decides not to tell the older girl that Jeongyeon and Momo stole her phone. And dropped it somewhere in the pool last night and still can't find it.

Chaeyoung chuckles shyly "R-right..." She scratches the back of her neck then she clears her throat to stop the stuttering maybe.

"Mina," "Yes." "since I won't be able to celebrate with you next week..." She picked up her bag on the floor and pulled out a not too small but not big box "I got you a gift in advance."

Mina takes the box and Chaeyoung encourages her to open it.

She pulls off the ribbon and takes the lid of the box off to reveal a gorgeous brown music box. "Open it." Mina does so and her heart melts.

The soft tune of a piano playing an awfully familiar song plays. It's that song Chaeyoung wrote one day with the help of Mina. "I got Dahyun to do a piano cover of our song." Mina hums in delight at Chaeyoung's excited state.

A mini figure of a girl dancing while another one paints is in the middle, spinning round and round. "That's us." "I can tell." Mina grins as she pats her tiny self on her tiny head.

In place of where a mirror is supposed to be is a picture of her and Chaeyoung, mirroring what the figurines of them are doing. "Was this the photo Nayeon unnie took of us?" "Yeah, you look great, amirite?" "We look great." Mina puts the music box down.

She grabs Chaeyoung by the waist and pulls her closer to her.

Chaeyoung immediately wraps her arms around Mina's shoulders while Mina wraps her arm around the small girl's waist.

They dance on the stage for themselves to the melody of the music box.

"Happy holidays, Mina." Chaeyoung hums as she stands on her tippy toes and leans in to kiss the mole on Mina's nose "Happy holidays, Chae."

\----------

**Well, that was short, wasn't it? I hope you enjoyed! And I might as well tell that this au world isn't over yet because I have planned spin-offs set in this same timeline in my drafts, I even had a Saida one in my wattpad but I unpublished it and will republish (on here) after some heavy editing. Thank you for reading this!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heart heart


End file.
